Seventeen
by Tadewi
Summary: Post finale. Korra never receives her fire, earth, and water bending back, she is scared and confused. With all the responsibility on her shoulders she decides to run from her problems, leaving everything and everyone she loves behind. Makorra. Read and Review!
1. Running

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.**

Korra woke up to the bright sunlight reflecting off the snow, her forehead was coated with a layer of cool sweat that she attempted to bend off. She tried time after time until she remembered she could no longer waterbend. Tears began to swell up in her eyes. "Pull yourself together Korra," she whispered to herself. She knew Amon could take away her bending, but she never imagined it actually happening. While wrapped in her own thoughts Korra heard someone rapping at her door.

"Come in.," she said while she quickly wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face.

Mako slowly walked through the door. He examined Korra only to see her eyes were puffy and red, which signaled that she had been crying. Mako went towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Korra everything is going to be okay Katara will restore your bending I am sure of it." As he said this though he was not sure about the truth of his words.

"Mako… I lost myself. I am not Korra anymore. You can stop feeling sorry for me now, just, what is the point of even trying?" She gazed up at him tears rolling down her cheeks again. Mako lifted his hands and cupped her face while gently wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"Korra, bending or not you are still my Korra. When Tarrlok took you I was so worried, I could not handle myself, but I had hope that you were still alive. And I will always have hope with you. Because from that day I realized I can't imagine my life without you." Make looked into her oceanic blue eyes pouring out his heart to her. Korra peered into his amber eyes seeing that he has believed in her all along. "Thank you Mako for having hope, but sometimes it is hard for me to see it within myself." She looked at him with a slight smirk. He lifted her chin up to have her look into his eyes, "Korra I will always have faith in you." She quickly wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his neck. She began sobbing into him grateful that he was there for her, but scared at the same time.

_What if I never get my bending back?_ Korra thought as she cried in Mako's arms.

Mako was the first to pull away from their embrace, "Korra, Katara is waiting for you we should go and see if she can restore your bending."

Mako escorted Korra to the compound and left her with Katara while he waited with the others.

"Do you think this Katara lady can restore Korra's bending?" Bolin looked at Mako with his earthy green eyes. He looked just as stressed and tired as Mako felt.

"Well we are about to find out." Asami said with her arms crossed over her chest. Asami was still suffering internally over her father, an expression of sadness shown in her jade eyes. The door to the healer room slowly opened and Katara emerged with a look of disappointment. "I was unable to restore her bending, it was like nothing I have ever felt before."

Tenzin felt his heart tighten he could only imagine what Korra was feeling. She had to carry so much on her shoulders, now with her earth, water, and fire bending gone who knew how motivated she would be to go back to Republic City. He still wanted to continue her air bending, but he did not want to push her.

A few moments the door to the healer room was pushed open again Korra came running out with tears streaming from her eyes. Mako stood in front of her trying to console her, but she pushed him to the side pulling her parka from the hanger beside him.

Mako ran outside for her feeling the brisk wind of the South Pole hit his face and slowly chapping his lips.

"Korra!" he yelled after her. She turned around looking at him tears still streaming down her face.

"What? What do you want Mako!"

He approached her with arms open, she slowly went towards him contemplating whether she should give in and enter his embrace. She wanted to be strong, but her love for Mako was slowly over coming her. Quickly she pushed down her feelings for him and looked into his amber eyes.

"Mako my bending cannot be restored I am no longer the Avatar. Just go back to Republic City and go on with your lives!"

Mako heart was being pulled by her icy words, he knew Korra was upset with herself, but he wanted to be there for her for the woman he loves.

"Korra I told you Avatar or not you are still Korra to me. I have been so worried about you, my feeling are everywhere. I am disappointed in myself for not telling you sooner and putting you through so much…"

Korra looked at him confused. _What is he talking about?_ It hit her then he was apologizing for him and Asami because he did not love Asami, he loved Korra. It was too much for her to handle she felt the walls inside her slowly crumbling down.

"Korra, I love you." Mako finally said what he had wanted to say from day one. He knew Korra was the one, from the very beginning he knew she was special. Saying it out loud made it more real for him, finally everything was out in the open. He looked at Korra waiting for a response.

"Mako… I- I can't this is all too much."

Korra felt her heart drop, she knew by running she was throwing away everything she loved. She wanted to jump into Mako's arms and tell him how she really felt, but she had no energy, she no longer felt like herself.

Mako's amber eyes showed hurt, she could not handle anymore hurt. Korra began to break away from Mako, she felt no control over her body, and the tears were rolling down her face like rivers. She began to run, running was all she was capable of doing. Mako watched as she sprinted away from him, his heart felt black. He knew she loved him, at least he thought she did.

"Be patient my son." Tenzin said as he placed a comforting hand on Mako's shoulder.

* * *

Korra found herself in front of her parent's home tears still pouring from her eyes. She knew no one was home because Senna and Tonraq were still at the compound. Naga looked up at Korra with her black eyes telling Korra that she was there for her. Korra wiped the tears from her face and entered her home. Without even thinking she grabbed her bag and began packing all her clothes and some food.

When she finished packing she found a piece of parchment and a pencil, she wrote her final goodbyes to her parents. She did not want to be found. She wrote one final goodbye for Mako, this one pained her most tears began rushing down her face as she wrote. Finally, she folded up the parchment and left it on the kitchen table.

"Ready to go girl" Korra said as she pet Naga. Naga had looked truly regal in her native habitat. Naga stared back at Korra telling her she was ready to go wherever Korra went. Korra saddled up Naga and strapped her bag to the saddle. "Let's go girl." Korra kicked Naga's side and Naga was striding towards the sunset.

_It is time for me to start over,_ Korra thought. Her and Naga had reached the dock to find it empty. There was an empty ship to their right; Korra led Naga to the ship and they sailed off to where they would start anew.


	2. Hear You Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra**

Mako wanted to run after Korra, but he felt nothing. He wanted her to tell him that she loved him too. Sure, Tenzin instructed him to be patient, but Mako had a feeling that she was gone. Mako walked back to the healer compound with his head hanging on his shoulders. _How can I be so stupid_, Mako thought to himself.

"Where's Korra?" Asami asked as she saw Mako walk in with disappointment written across his face. Mako looked up at her a slight glaze over his eyes. "I don't know." He looked down again, as if he was holding back tears.

Bolin walked towards Mako placing his hand on his shoulder, "She will be back bro, she just needs time to figure everything out." Mako looked at Bolin with a fake smile on his face, "Ok bro." Mako wanted all the comforting to stop, he just knew that Korra was not coming back.

Tenzin approached the trio and said, "Well, it is getting late and the sun is setting, we all must be returning, Senna and Tonraq offered you three their home for the night."

"Thank you so much Tenzin," Asami spoke for the trio. They all began their journey back to Korra's home. "Korra is probably locked up in her room," Senna said as she faced Mako. She could see the heart break in the boys amber eyes, she knew Korra was stubborn, but at the same time she knew Korra cared for this boy just as much as he cared for her.

"I know my baby girl and she is a trooper she will be okay in no time," Tonraq smiled remembering the times Korra had been hurt in the past, how she would just pick herself and keep on going with her head held high.

Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Korra's parents arrived at the house to find Naga gone and the door slightly ajar. Mako felt his stomach drop, something was definitely wrong. He pushed through everyone and entered the house.

"KORRA!" he yelled, quickly running from room to room looking for the water tribe girl. He found himself in her room where he was that morning comforting her, but the room was empty. Mako noticed that her bag was gone along with her clothes. "No." he whispered to himself. He ran from her room and met with everyone in the kitchen who were sitting at the table reading a piece of parchment. Tears were running down Senna's aqua eyes, she looked up at Mako silently telling him that Korra was really gone.

Tonraq held another piece of folded parchment and handed it to Mako, "This one is for you." Mako took the parchment from his hands and hesitantly opened it, the writing was slightly smudged by water, which Mako guessed were Korra's tears.

_Mako,_

_I can't take all this pressure anymore. I am leaving, I do not want you to follow me or try to find me. I need time. I don't know how much I need, but I just need to get away. All of this is killing me inside. No matter how many times you say it I am no longer Korra, without my bending I am nothing. Sure, I still have air bending, but I am no longer Korra because I am no longer the Avatar. _

_When you were with Asami I felt like I never had a chance. I love you. I always will, but I can't imagine you loving me like this. Mako, saying good-bye to you kills me inside, but I have to go. Go back to Republic City and move on. _

_Korra_

Mako felt his fingers holding on to the paper tightly, tears began to fall down his eyes. _How could she just leave me like that?_ He thought. He felt anger spurring up inside him, he was mad, mad at Korra for running away and mad at her for just telling him to move on. Mako lifted his eyes up from the piece of parchment to see Asami's eyes studying him.

"Mako…" Asami began toward him with a caring tone.

"She is gone. She wants us gone." Mako said bitterly. Asami looked at him knowing that he was heart broken.

"Mako, I am sure she still cares about us. She is confused and running seemed to be her only option." Asami noticed his hands were singeing the parchment he held. She went to grab it, but Mako pulled away quickly stuffing the parchment in his pocket.

"I am going to find her." Mako said aloud.

"I am coming with you bro. You are going to need some help with this one." Mako looked up at Bolin's earthy green eyes.

"No. I have to do this on my own. You stay here with Asami."

Tonraq looked up at Mako silently telling him to go and find his daughter and bring her back.

"I agree with you son, she will only listen to one person and that seems to be you." Tonraq said.

Senna and Asami stood up and began packing food for Mako's journey. Bolin went with Mako to his room to help him pack. "Bro I want to give you something." Bolin went over to his bed and pulled a little tin box from his bag. Holding it out to Mako he said, "Here, open it; you are going to need it." Mako opened the box to find a stack of yuans inside. "Bo, where did you get this kind of money?" Mako looked at him with confusion in his eyes. Bolin pulled his hand behind his head his cheeks showing a tinge of rose.

"Well remember way back then when we were trying to find ways to raise money to put in the pot for the probending championship?" Mako nodded for him to continue. "And remember how Shady Shin came and offered for me to do some work before the equalists got to us? Well here is the money! He never asked for it back so I just kept it hoping to use it for something real important some day…" Bolin looked up at Mako scared for his reaction.

"Thanks Bo." Mako pulled in Bolin for a hug. "Be careful, bro." Bolin pulled away saying it with concern in his eyes. Mako took the money and placed it in his bag finally zipping it up and ready to go.

In the kitchen Mako was saying his goodbyes, "Be safe okay, bring my girl back" Senna looked at him with eyes identical to Korra's. "I promise." Mako assured her. Asami looked at Mako saying nothing, but hugging him with all her might.

Mako stepped out of the house into the winter climate. He adjusted his bag and began running, not really knowing where to start looking for Korra. He looked down at the snow beneath his feet and saw polar bear tracks heading towards the docks. "Korra…" Mako whispered to himself. He began sprinting towards the docks hoping Korra had not left yet.

Finally, Mako reached the docks and noticed men from the White Lotus looking for something. Howl walked up to Mako, "Mako have you seen Avatar Korra?" Mako shook his head not wanting to tell him that she had left. "If I am correct she took one of the boats and sailed off." _Great, now she can be anywhere, _Mako thought to himself. "The owner of the ship told me that there was just enough fuel to get to Kyoshi Island…" Mako did not allow Howl to finish; he was running towards the nearest ship. He ran on deck and took the wheel.

Mako was out on sea urging the boat to go faster so he could catch up with Korra. _I will find you Korra, I have too,_ Mako thought to himself. He reached into his pocket feeling her note, he pulled it out wanting to read it again. This time when he read it only a few words stood out to him:

_I love you. I always will…_

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy it! I will try to update as soon as I can, if not daily. There is more to come trust me! Also, reviews will be nice so I can make improvements to the story!**


	3. Without You

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Legend of Korra.**

Korra looked out into the distance only seeing blue water in front of her. Wind was constantly whipping her face as tears constantly fell from her aqua eyes. She had to stay strong, she was starting fresh. _Just live out your life until the next Avatar comes,_ Korra thought to herself. She went down below deck to check the fuel tank, down below she found a map lay out on a wooden table. Korra peered at the fuel tank seeing that she had enough fuel for three days.

_Hmmm… Kyoshi Island is three days from the South Pole, so I guess I have to stop there. But I can't stay there for too long._

Korra knew despite her requests someone would come after her. She wanted to be away from them all, she wanted no reminders of the past, of how she can only air bend and how she is no longer the Avatar. Korra shook her head; she needed to stop thinking about the past, so it would be easier to forget. Korra looked up from the map and began to roam around the ship.

She entered one of the chambers seeing a bed and a small meditation corner. Without even thinking about it Korra shut the door behind her and lay down in the bed. She did not realize how tired she was until the soft satin pillow hit her cheek.

* * *

Two days had passed and Korra could finally see Kyoshi Island ahead of her. She looks down at her turquoise shirt and saggy blue trousers realizing the people of Kyoshi might notice who she was. She rummaged through the ships room looking for extra uniforms, finally Korra came across a uniform that looked like it might fit her. Quickly Korra threw her water tribe get up into the heater of the boat.

Korra watched as her clothes burned as if the past was burning before her eyes. Korra looked at herself and figured the uniform would get her so far; and that once on the island she would buy new clothes.

* * *

"Miss that will be 10 yuans to dock your boat here," a scruffy old man said to Korra. He looked at her with chocolate brown eyes and a thick moustache covering his mouth.

"Actually I would like to sell it." Korra held on to Naga hoping the man would not notice who she was. The old man looked past her and examined the ship, he wobbled over towards the ship and felt the metal that held the ship together. He looked back at Korra and examined her, Korra began to shake hoping he would just think of her as a traveler.

"I will give you 5,000 yuans for the ship, it is in very good condition."

"I will take it." Korra followed the man to his boat shop where they exchanged yuans.

"Thank you very much Miss… I am sorry I never got your name!"

Korra had not thought about a cover name for herself. She began to panic as the seconds rolled by. Finally she blurted out, "Kira… Kira Ono!"

The old man's eyes widened with surprise at her tone. He settled his face and gave her a wrinkled smile, "Well, it was a pleasure doing busy with you Miss Ono, and welcome to Kyoshi Island!"

Korra left the shop and climbed atop of Naga, they both roamed around the town for about an hour until Korra found a shop that sold women's wear.

"I will be right back girl." Korra pet Naga's head looking into her black eyes telling her they will not stay in town long.

"Welcome to Madame Butterfly's how may I help you?" the shopkeeper looked at Korra with amber eyes. Korra looked at her and quickly looked away because those eyes reminded her of a certain fire bender.

"Oh I am just looking for a new outfit." Korra said avoiding looking at the woman's face.

"Miss let me show you the kimono selection we have." The shopkeeper led Korra to a rack of colorful kimonos from bright yellows to earthy greens. Trying to make her shopping spree faster Korra picked the kimono that was directly in front of her. The kimono was a light read with a floral pattern scattered across it. "I will take this one." Korra quickly disposed of her uniform and wore the kimono noticing how it dragged on the floor.

"Uhm excuse me, but do you have a knife or something sharp so I can alter this?" she looked at the shopkeeper hoping she would not offend her. The shopkeeper handed her a pair of scissors; Korra cut slits up the side of her kimono so she could ride Naga comfortably.

"Thank you!" Korra handed the scissors back to the wide-eyed shopkeeper. The shopkeeper was about to tell Korra something, but Korra was out the door before she could say something.

Korra went up to Naga and pet the polar bear dog on her head, "Let's get going girl." Korra climbed atop of Naga and looked behind her seeing the town of Kyoshi Island silently wishing she could have stayed longer. Korra kicked the side of Naga and they went galloping, Korra felt the cool breeze run through her hair and for once she smiled feeling new and worry free.

A few hours passed by and Naga turned her gallop into a slow stride. Korra rubbed her side, "We can stop for the night girl, and we will pick up tomorrow." Korra looked around to see tall trees surrounding them. She found a tree with the largest trunk and leaned on it and closed her eyes. Within seconds Korra began to dream…

"_Korra! Korra!" Korra turned around to see her aqua eyes met by amber. "Mako…" Korra said to herself. His facial expression turned from happiness to hatred. His amber eyes turned to fire, "How dare you run away like that when I needed you! When everyone needed you! Do you think you can just abandon your duties as the Avatar? What kind of bullshit is that? Korra you are fucking pathetic!"_

Korra woke up with a gasp, she felt cold sweat beading on her forehead. Tears once again began falling from her eyes, "I can't do this Naga…" she sobbed, trying to breath in short breaths. Naga licked Korra's face trying to provide a sense of comfort. Korra wrapped her arms around her companion and shed every tear she had within her.

* * *

The suns rays burned the top of Korra's head waking her up. She rubbed her eyes open still feeling exhausted, she had never fallen asleep; she tried to control her tears, but they were never ending. Korra climbed on Naga and they were off through the trees, the air-drying Korra's damp face.

**A/N: I know this chapter may be a bit dull and laggy, but I needed to describe her surroundings and her actions. Hope you all like it, next chapter will be up in no time!**


	4. Numb

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Legend of Korra.**

Mako woke up from what seemed to be a nightmare. He went through his dream in his mind before he forgot it. He was screaming for Korra, and then she appeared in front of him. Once he looked into her aqua eyes he felt a fire within himself, he felt so angry and hurt. He lost control and began to yell at her; he bit his tongue knowing he would never say such bitter things to Korra. It pained him to know that his subconscious was even thinking of those things to say. He shook his head trying to get the dream out of his mind. Mako hoisted himself out of bed and went on deck to see if he had made it to Kyoshi Island, past the morning fog Mako could see the Island right in front of him. He felt something inside of him, as if he knew Korra was here.

"Young man that will be ten yuans to dock here," an old man with many wrinkles said to Mako. Mako was not paying attention because he noticed another ship, just like his in the dock. _Korra_, he thought.

"Whose boat is that?" Mako said pointing to the ship next to his. The old man was taken aback by the sudden questioning, "Uh it was a young lady's she passed by these parts yesterday."

"Do you recall what she looks like? Actually I have a photo…" Mako reached into his pocket and pulled out a clipping from a newspaper he found on deck. "Did she look like this?" Mako held up the newspaper clipping which was a picture of Korra from their probending match. The old man studied the picture carefully taking it out of Mako's hands and holding it right up to his eyes.

"Yes, just like her! She came through yesterday; she sold me that ship over there. But sir this woman is the Avatar and the young lady yesterday told me her name was Kira Ono," the old man said looking confused.

Mako shoved the picture back into his pocket, "Thank you, you can have my ship too I won't be needing it." Mako looked down and walked away from the old man with a million thoughts running through his mind. _Korra is here. I should have known she would make up some kind of alias, she doesn't want to be found she sure made that clear. _Mako continued walking through town going in and out of shops asking the people of Kyoshi if they had seen Korra.

_Well fuck Korra you sure made it hard to follow your trail._ Mako finally went into the last shop, which was a women's clothing store. He figured this would be the last place Korra would be seen in, she had always hated anything feminine.

"May I help you sir?" the shopkeeper asked Mako.

"Yes, I am looking for this girl," he held up her picture once more expecting the same response of 'oh no I do not recognize her.'

The woman's face turned sour, "Yes, she was in my shop yesterday. She bought a kimono and destroyed it, practically wasting good fashion and her money…" the woman kept ranting on, but he cut her off.

"Do you know where she went?" The woman looked upset for being cut off, but answered him, "She went into the wilderness with a big white dog. I have never seen a creature like it, she definitely was not from around here."

"Thank you!" Mako ran out of the shop looking for some sign of Korra or Naga. Mako finally came upon a print that looked just like Naga's. Mako adjusted his bag on his shoulders and began sprinting following the tracks.

Mako's feet began to protest the farther he went, but he did not want Korra to get farther away. As dusk approached over the island Mako stopped trekking and found a tree to sleep on for the night, he could not sleep his mind was running wild with thoughts about Korra. Mako reached into his pocket feeling for the note she had left him. His amber eyes skimmed it over and over again. _Why would she do this_, the thought ran through his mind for the rest of the night.

Korra felt Naga's stride begin to slow down as they approached the coast. Korra looked ahead of her to see another dock only holding one boat.

"Slow down there girl," whispered Korra into Naga's ear.

Korra saw a boy about her age helping his father load the boat with barrels of what seemed to be ale. Korra studied the boy, he was tall about 6'2 with light brown hair, his body was toned Korra figured it was from lifting heavy loads. The boy turned around to look at Korra with grey eyes. His eyes looked at her with suspicion, "May I help you?"

Korra looked around nervously, "Uh yes…"

The boy put one hand on his hip and arched his eyebrow signaling her to go on.

Korra placed her hand behind her head, "Where are you heading off to?"

"The Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se, why do you ask?"

"You see I am just passing through and my polar bear dog is too tired to swim all the way to Ba Sing Se so I was just wondering…"

"If you could hitch a ride with us?" he finished for her. Korra nodded anxiously wanting to leave Kyoshi before someone finds her. A white smile spread across the boys face, "Sure, we are always willing to help travellers." He held out his hand toward her, "My name is Shen. And you are?"

"Kira! My name is Kira." Korra took his hand and smiled, it was the first time she had smiled in a while.

"Where are you coming from Kira?"

Without even thinking over her response Korra blurted out, "The South Pole!" She slapped her hand over her mouth silently cursing herself for giving away too much information. Shen looked at her confused, but shrugged it off, "You sure have come some ways…"

"Yeah too much snow for me down there."

Shen chuckled, "Just wait till we get to Ba Sing Se, humidity all year round. What is your dog's name?"

"Naga." Korra looked at Naga and beckoned her over to meet a new friend.

Shen looked into her aqua eyes feeling as if they were familiar, he shook his head knowing he would remember where he had seen them before. He pet Naga and she greeted him with a sloppy kiss.

"Does this mean she likes me?" Shen said laughing.

"I think it does," Korra said smiling.

"And who do we have here Shen?" A man a few inches taller approached the pair, he was wearing what seemed to be common earth kingdom clothing, which was very similar to Shen's; The green poncho with the earth symbol stamped on it with a mustard yellow pant that was loose until the calf area.

"This is Kira, she will be joining me to Ba Sing Se!" Shen looked up at his father and smiled. Shen's father looked just like him, except his hair was in one braid that trailed down his back. His skin was pale Shen's and his smile was just as bright.

"Katsu, it is a pleasure to meet you Kira," he said as he bowed in respect. Korra bowed back hoping Katsu would not prevent her from going to Ba Sing Se.

Katsu continued, "So you have all your things packed?" Korra nodded immediately.

Katsu went towards Naga and took Korra's things to put on the boat. Korra walked towards him wanting to help, "Oh you don't have to worry I can take my things."

Katsu turned around smiling at her saying, "Oh don't worry young lady! I am just showing some Kyoshi hospitality!"

"Come on Kira we will be leaving soon, you can put Naga on the ship." Shen beckoned for her and Naga to follow him onto the boat. Soon they were out at sea on their journey to Ba Sing Se.

Korra and Shen were two days into their journey to Ba Sing Se; during the past two days Korra occupied herself so she would not be alone with her own thoughts.

"It's a good thing Shen is here, don't you think Naga?" Korra looked at her companion and pet her behind the ears, "I would still be stuck on the island without him, and I am sure there is a search party out there for me. Someone would have found me by now." She looked down at the ground tears swelling in her eyes once again.

"I cannot imagine the pain I put my parents through, they have to be worried…" Korra closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip trying to ease the pain away.

_Mako, oh god what about Mako. I left him. He probably hates me and I don't blame him._ Korra's thoughts once again encompassed her, she brought her knees up to her chest and held on tight trying to keep all her feelings inside.

Shen was walking below deck when he heard sobbing, he turned around and walked to Korra's room.

"Kira?" said Shen as he knocked on her door.

Korra's head shot up as she lifted herself up as she wiped her face trying to hide her tears.

She opened the door to face Shen's chocolate eyes and concerned look, "Yes?"

"Are you okay I heard you crying?"

Korra bit her lip, she thought she was not that loud, "I am fine." She hated lying, but he could not find out why she was so upset.

He looked down, "Oh well I am going to have dinner now, if you would like to join me?"

Korra's face lit up at the mention of food, "Of course!"

The pair made their way to the ship's kitchen, together they heated their Flame-o Noodles and sat at the wooden table in the center of the room.

"I am starved, I have not eaten anything since I left the South Pole." Korra began to dig into her noodles savoring every bite. Shen smiled as she ate her noodles practically all at once.

_Why does she look familiar?_ Shen thought to himself until it clicked.

"Has anyone told you that you look just like the Avatar?"

Korra stopped eating and nearly choked on her noodles. "Wh-what?"

Shen looked at her again, "Has anyone ever told you that you look like the Avatar?"

"Uh… yeah actually I get that a lot." Korra grinded her teeth nervously, "A lot of water tribe people look like her actually."

"Oh makes sense!" Shen went back to eating his noodles.

_That was a close one. _Korra was still worried though, _I wonder how many other people will see me and think I am the Avatar. Well, I am the Avatar… or used to be. _

Korra finished he noodles and picked up her bowl, "Are you done?"

Shen nodded and handed her his bowl, "Don't worry there will be better food once we get to Ba Sing Se, plus my dad is a great cook!"

Korra turned around looking confused, "Your dad? I thought he was staying on Kyoshi?"

"No he is meeting up with us there! The other boat should have picked him up a day ago." Shen smiled as he stood up to go back to controls.

Korra left the kitchen and went back to her room. She put out all the candles and sat in darkness, alone with her own thoughts Korra began to cry again feeling the darkness consume her.


	5. Wide Awake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra**

Shen woke up hastily, he stared at the metal wall in front of him for a few moments more before finally dragging his body out of bed. He stood up stretching his body and lighting the candles in his room to begin his morning meditation. He recalled last night remembering how she quickly denied being the Avatar.

_Herm… many believe the Avatar is in the South Pole still training, could it be coincidence that Kira was from the South Pole? _Shen smirked thinking of a plan to reveal her true identity. He knew for a fact that Kira was not her real name and not every water tribe member owned a polar bear dog. He exhaled slowly completing his meditative state.

Shen walked down the ships hall towards Kira's room wanting to wake her up and try his plan.

"Kira are you awake?" He peered into her room finding the room empty. Soon the smell of dumplings and steamed sea prunes filled his nostrils.

"Over here in the kitchen Shen! I made us breakfast since you were kind enough to cook dinner last night!" She smiled as she laid the sea prunes on a plate. She extended her hand and offered Shen a seat. They sat in silence chewing on their dumplings.

_Okay if there was anytime to try my plan it would be now._ Shen looked up with confused eyes towards Korra. "Say Korra can you hand me some salt to put on my sea prunes?"

"Sure Shen here you go." Korra froze realizing he had called her by her real name. She moved her aqua eyes up looking into Shen's brown eyes. He was smiling as if he accomplished something.

"I KNEW IT!" Shen slammed his hand on the table and stood up.

"Shen I did not hear you, I have no idea what you are talking about-"

"Korra I do not understand why you would hide your identity, I was thinking about it last night and it just clicked."

"Shen, I am not the Avatar anymore. Didn't you hear Amon took my bending away, I am only left with air bending and I can't even fucking do it! I think it would be best that I leave once we hit Ba Sing Se."

Shen looked at her with embarrassment and concern in his eyes, "Korra I won't rat you out if you want to start anew that is fine, just please stay with my father and I for a few days, I want to help you. Trust me I know what it feels like to have to start anew."

Korra looked into his eyes seeing his sincerity, "Shen I…"

"Korra when my mother left my father and I, we had nothing. My father was crushed and had no money to support us. We lived in Ba Sing Se before we made the move to Kyoshi. Every night he locked himself in his room blaming himself for my mother leaving. You reminded me of him last night, when you were crying. Korra you cannot continue to blame yourself for your bending."

Korra began to feel tears well up in her eyes remembering the night she spent alone in the dark.

"You will get it back. I don't know what it is, but when I see you I feel hope. I know you can pull yourself together. Even though running may seem like the answer you will go back, you just need to find a reason to go back."

Korra shut her eyes trying to hold back her tears, once she closed her eyes she was staring into amber eyes. Korra stood up quickly pushing her plate back, she turned to run towards her room, but she felt a warm hand grasp her arm. Shen pulled Korra into a hug; Korra broke down falling in his arms. Sobs that were held in for so long were coming out taking all of Korra's energy. The two stayed there in the kitchen, Shen calming Korra and Korra crying so much her chest felt sore.

"Korra everything will be okay." Shen rubbed her back trying to soothe the Avatar.

Korra closed her eyes trying to black out everything around her. Memories flooded her mind.

_Korra saw herself kiss Mako at the probending arena. Bolin and her laughing because Naga had scared Tahno. Mako and her falling asleep under a tree while they were looking for Bolin. "Korra when Tarrlok took you I was going crazy, it was then that I realized that, I love you Korra."_

* * *

"Katsu thank you so much for letting me accompany you to Ba Sing Se." Mako turned to Katsu smiling.

"Son, if what you said is true then my son is with the Avatar, then I am more than honored." Katsu said as he steered the ship.

Mako looked down once again hoping that Korra was okay. All he wanted was for her to be safe.

"Son are you alright?" Mako looked up to see Katsu studying him.

"Yeah, I just hope she is okay."

"I know my son and he will take good care of her. If you don't mind me asking why are you looking for her instead of an official?"

Mako looked at Katsu his face turning serious, "Because I love her and I know that she will come back, she has too."

"I thought that once; do not go blaming yourself son." Katsu looked down sadness consuming his eyes. Mako looked at him confused. "When my wife left us I only blamed myself. I thought she would come back, I waited for three years and she never returned."

"Katsu I am so sorry…" Katsu lifted his hand telling him not to apologize.

"I know now that I should have gone after her instead of doing nothing, you son are doing what feels right and I respect you. We are making good time, actually if I am correct we should be arriving in Ba Sing Se an hour after my son."

Mako felt his heart sink, _I have not seen Korra since she left. I wonder what she will do when I see her. I don't even know what to say. _

Mako shook his head and left the room.

* * *

Korra woke up finding herself on a small island. Korra looked around curious as to how she got there, she noticed she was on tiled floor surrounded by trees. She looked in front of her to see a statue of Avatar Aang. Korra took a step towards the statue touching the air symbol on Aang's robes.

"I always thought they made me look too senial." Korra whipped her head around to see a man about 40 years of age staring at her. He was dressed in air acolyte clothing, but he had blue arrow tattoos all over his body. Korra's eyes widened when she realized who the man was.

"Avatar Aang… I- I am so sorry." She bowed quickly to show her appreciation.

"Korra there is no need to bow down to me, in fact it should be I who bows down to you."

Korra could feel the heat reaching her cheeks, she did not deserve any appreciation. "Aang I do not deserve your humility, my bending is gone. My connection is severed- I just don't feel like myself anymore."

"Korra you fought a war that was practically thrust upon you. You once again had put balance in the world. But you must not forget that times are always changing the balance once established will be disturbed again."

"But how am I supposed to restore balance when I can only air bend?"

"Korra, when we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest challenge."

"But how am I supposed to get my bending back?"

"You will with time, you will feel the energy surging through your body once more."

Korra closed her eyes trying to digest Aang's words, she wanted to fulfill her duty as Avatar, but did not know how to without bending.

Korra opened her eyes to see metal walls surrounding her and Naga at her bedside looking at her with concern. She pulled herself up and sighed, she knew she had to go back, but she did not have the energy to face everyone.

Korra felt the ship lurch forward, finally docking outside of Ba Sing Se.

"Korra? Korra are you awake?" Shen rushed downstairs to tell the young Avatar that they had made it to their destination.

"Yeah I just woke up do you need help with unloading?"

"No it is too dark outside; we will begin in the morning. By the way I am glad you are okay." Shen looked worried and put his hand on her shoulder.

Korra looked down, wondering how worried he was about her and how long had she been out.

"Shen how long was I out for?"

Shen's face looked distressed, "Well you passed out in the kitchen that night, and you were out for a day. I was not sure if you were going to wake up, but something was telling me to let you be."

"Shen I am sorry I put you through all that worry I don't want you to worry about me." Korra walked by him and going towards the deck, she wanted to be outside; something in her body was yearning her outdoors. Korra stepped outside feeling the air bush through her fingers, she could feel the water pushing and pulling against the ship, she could feel the metal tingling under her. She peered up at the night sky to see stars twinkling back to her.

_I remember all the stories Katara used to tell me as a child; about the stars and the moon. Yue, Sokka's first love was now the moon spirit. Pft, sounded like such a grand fairytale to me, but I guess it is true. _

Korra could feel Shen approaching her on deck, she turned around to see Shen looking out at the sea.

"I think I see my father's ship coming up."

Korra stood up and peered at the ocean only to see a tiny black dot in the distance.

* * *

"Son you see that speck over there?" Katsu pointed to a ship that seemed to be docked. Mako peered and nodded, "My son and the Avatar are on that boat. We will reach them in an hour."

Mako felt his stomach drop. His mouth turned dry, and he broke into a sweat. Slight panic overcame his body.

_What am I going to say to Korra? What if she runs from me again?_

Mako reached into his pocket and pulled out Korra's note. His eyes skimmed her writing, _No not again._

* * *

Korra decided to sleep outside with the stars that night. She felt all of the elements around her as if they were calling her.

_If only I had my bending back. I would do as the elements command,_ she thought to herself as she gazed at the stars.

Closing her eyes Korra finally drifted into a deep sleep without any pain surrounding her only comfort.

In her sleep Korra heard voices coming from the distance, but she assumed it was Shen talking to his father.

"Son we made it here in no time, but I need to speak to you about an important matter." Katsu eyed Korra sleeping and motioned for his son to come nearer. "You know that young lady is the Avatar right?"

"Yes, it was strange, the other day when she came out to me she passed out and kept talking in her sleep to someone named Aang." Mako's eyes widened realizing that she had finally reached the spirit world. Shen looked over at Mako confused, "Another traveller?"

"I am with Korra actually."

"Really, she mentioned that people may be following her." Shen's stance turned defensive. Katsu placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "Shen he means no harm."

The ship shook suddenly, the three men turned to see what the commotion was only to see another ship crashing into theirs. Mako rushed towards Korra, "Korra, Korra!" Blast of fire and lightning were flying past their faces barely missing them. Korra opened her eyes to all the commotion. Her aqua eyes met with amber, "Mako?"

"Yes, Korra we are under attack we need to get out." Korra looked past Mako to see Katsu fighting the attackers with earthbending, while Shen was in combat with another man trying to chi block him.

"Korra we need to AHHHHH." Mako's body contorted with pain as he got electrocuted. Mako looked into Korra's eyes as his vision became hazy soon Mako fell in defeat. Korra caught Mako before he hit the floor, she felt the tears in her eyes again as a close friend.

"Mako… Mako don't leave me please," she held him close searching for a pulse, there was a faint beat inside of Mako. Korra was unable to control the sobs coming out of her, she didn't feel the fire bender grab her from behind.

"Let me go! LET ME GO! MAKO! MAKO!" Korra screamed hoping he could hear her. Mako's body stirred slightly, "Korra?" His vision was still hazy, but he heard the girls screams.

"You are a pretty girl aren't you?" The firebender bent her arms behind her so she was unable to attack. He looked up at Mako, "Oh you have a boyfriend?" He threw Korra on the ground and made his way towards Mako. "And what would a pretty girl like you do if I killed you boy toy right now?" He held a fire dagger up to his neck while Mako groggily tried to tell Korra to run.

"Don't touch him." Korra clenched her teeth and felt the elements around her. _Okay Korra this is no time to be weak._ The man cocked his eyebrow holding the dagger closer to Mako's neck.

"And what is a useless fuck like you gonna do about it?"

"Let him go now." Korra tightened her fists, "Before you make a mistake."

"What mistake?"

Korra let the elements take over; she felt a million souls rushing within her. She closed her eyes and reopened them revealing a blue glow. All the former Avatars spoke through her, "The worst mistake you can ever make."

Korra rose into the air bending the metal around the man, he let go of Mako and was binded by the metal. He breathed fire, but Korra bent the fire back into his throat where the burning scorched his inner linings. She moved to help Shen and Katsu bending the water to her every will gathering the men and freezing their bodies. Slowly, Korra's body descended, she touched the ground and her eyes went back to their aqua tinge. She ran over to Mako pulling his body close to hers once again.

"Mako… Mako stay with me." Korra bent the water from the sea to heal his wounds. A faint smirk was laid on Mako's lips. "Korra, you are alright." She smiled, "Yeah city boy, I suppose I am alright." They sat there on deck for a few moments while Korra healed him.

* * *

Mako woke up finding himself in a brightly lit room. _Korra…_ He rushed up when he felt a pain stab his back.

"AH!" he slouched back into bed when Korra rushed into his room.

"Mako you're awake. How are you feeling? Do you need me to heal anything?" Korra rambled on until Mako held his hand up to stop her.

"Just answer me this, where are we?"

"Ba Sing Se. I needed to get you within the walls you passed out on deck last night and I wanted more healers to look over you." She moved towards his bed and grabbed his hand. She sighed, "I was so worried."

"I can say the feeling is mutual." Mako smiled at her seeing that she didn't appreciate his sarcasm. "I am glad you are okay."

"And the best part is, I got my bending back." Korra smiled throwing her hands up in victory.

"But how?"

"When that man threatened your life, I couldn't loose you and the elements felt so calming, so I gave in." Korra sat next to him in his bed, "I guess it's because I love you." She looked at the ground while the blood rushed to her cheeks. Mako situated himself up in his bed pulling Korra into him. "I love you too." Korra was the first to pull away from the hug, they looked into each others eyes until they found each other's lips. The kiss was passionate, one lead while the other followed. With synchronization they pulled away at the same time.

"I sent a hawk to Tenzin telling them where we are. I know I will be lectured for this one, but he will be pleased to know that we are okay."

Mako cupped her face, "Korra do you ever shut up?" He pulled her into another kiss this one filled with even more passion as their bodies molded into each other.

Fin.

**A/N: Okay I know it was a long wait. I was busy registering for next term and I had major writers block. But here is the finale to my little story. I already have two other ideas so I will try and crank those one's out as soon as possible! Thank you so much for reading, I enjoyed writing this one!**


End file.
